mechinafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Thales
Thales (Thalès de Milet) était un philosophe grec qui considérait que l'eau était à l'origine de toutes choses. Histoire Vous allez détruire Empyrean comme Alithea le veut. Ces humains auraient pu créer un monde pacifique, mais ils ont choisi de vivre sur une planète dirigée par des machines et les ont vénérés comme des dieux. Les humains vous voient comme une machine, les machines vous voient comme un être humain. Vous voulez détruire ces deux espèces. Vous allez inonder ce monde avec la destruction jusqu'à ce qu'ils se noient. Détails Qu'est-ce qu'un nom, Quand chaque visage est un ennemi ? Xeno pour ceux qui craignent la vie Conscient pour ceux qui craignent la mort Rester sans nom et vivre lentement dans l'ombre Ou trouver ce qui se cache derrière chaque lumière Et mourir comme un Titan Titanborn Axiom. Paroles Couvert du sang de la terre Qu'il s'écoule Que vienne le déluge, qu'ils s'abreuvent Noyés dans la guerre Sa voix Résonne comme le tonnerre Qu'il s'écoule Ses yeux ont condamné ce monde à se Noyer dans la guerre Les humains ont gaspillé toute chance de trouver la paix Maintenant, qu'ils récoltent ce qu'ils ont semé [Contemplez ce veilleur qui met le feu au ciel Emprisonné en orbite où se trouve Phedra Sa lumière trace une ligne Entre un monde conquis et les survivants]'' Sa voix Résonne comme le tonnerre Qu'il s'écoule Ses yeux ont condamné ce monde à se Noyer dans la guerre Les humains ont gaspillé toute chance de trouver la paix Maintenant, qu'ils récoltent ce qu'ils ont semé Un sens de l'orientation Instinctivement artificiel Une connexion inconsciente Par une réflexion unie Son lien lié par les mots du passé Transparents mais froids Comme des souvenirs de verre glacé Rétribution s'ensuivra Qu'est-ce qu'un nom, Quand chaque visage est un ennemi? Xeno pour ceux qui craignent la vie Conscient pour ceux qui craignent la mort Rester sans nom et vivre lentement dans l'ombre Ou trouver ce qui se cache derrière chaque lumière Et mourir comme un Titan Mourir comme un Titan Maudits Xeno Sang de Thales Nous sommes Xeno Nés de Thales Paroles Originales Covered in blood of the earth Let it pour Bring the flood let them drink Drown in war Her voice Echoes like thunder Let it pour Her eyes sentenced this world to Drown in a war Humans have squandered every chance to find peace Now let them reap what they sow a vigil that sets fire to the sky Caged in orbit where Phedra lies Its light draws a line Between a conquered world and those who survived Her voice Echoes like thunder Let it pour Her eyes sentenced this world to Drown in a war Humans have squandered every chance to find peace Now let them reap what they sow A sense of direction Instinctual synthetics An unconscious connection Through a joined reflection Her bond bound by words of the past Transparent yet cold As memories of frozen glass Retribution shall unfold What is a name When every face is an enemy Xeno by those who fear life Sentient by those who fear death Remain nameless and live slow in the shadows Or find what burns behind every light And die as a titan Die as a titan Cursed as Xeno Blood of Thales We are Xeno Born of Thales Anecdote Dans cette chanson, vous répéter deux fois ce que Alithea vous a chuchoté : Qu'ils récoltent ce qu'ils ont semé. Catégorie:Xenon